A Replacement Can't Beat The Original
by KottaKitty
Summary: Remember when Chris Stark replaced Phil on the radio show? (#itsnotthesame) Chris has started replacing Phil in normal life too. How far will the replacing go? Eventually Phil wont even be needed at the apartment... Please note that Chris is nothing like i have made him in this! He is probably very nice!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Replacement Can't beat The Original.**_

_Phan: Angst/fluff ,I don't know!_

_Description: Dan is neglecting Phil to hang out with his radio 1 presenter friend, Chris. But a replacement can't beat the original._

_Remember when Chris Strak replaced Phil on the radio show? (#itsnotthesame) Chris has started replacing Phil in normal life too. How far will the replacing go? Eventually Phil wont even be needed at the apartment... Please note that Chris is nothing like i have made him in this! He is probably very nice!_

_Disclaimer: this never happened and is never going to happen! Pure fiction! But hell, I like to write me some Phan3_

_These days Dan has been spending more and more time with that Chris guy who filled in for me last week on the Radio show. Dan's been showing him all the internet things he doesn't know, they even made a Tumblr account together! _

_It's not that I don't like this Chris guy, he's probably very nice, but I have never really spoken to him because he is fully occupied with Dan whenever he visits the apartment!_

_I just don't know what to do._

_I can't be all protective wife on Dan, because we aren't married, hell! We don't even go out… Dan's not even bi. _

_I guess I am just sad that I have lost my best friend, and I really regret staying the extra week in America, if I had stayed in England then they wouldn't have met!_

_There is nothing I can do about it though._

_As long as I can see his smile, even if it's not aimed at me. As long as I know that Dan is happy, and his happiness is all that matters to me._

Phil sighed and closed the word document on his computer, he had remembered a friend once telling him that when you are stressed or sad, writing out what you are feeling can be a great help to relive the bad thoughts.

It had helped for a moment, but then Phil herd Dan burst out with laughter from the other room and say "Oh my god Chris you're the best!"

Phil looked at the floor and frowned "You used to say that about me" he mumbled before looking up towards his bedroom door. Phil got up from his chair at his computer and slowly shuffled towards the living room where Chris and Dan were, only to find them doing a live show on YouNow. Phil stood there for a moment not knowing what to say, he just wanted to be involved, but he didn't know if he was wanted.

"Ah, Phil! Just the man I wanted to see!" Dan beamed when he finally noticed his friend standing in front of the door.

Phis eyes lit up and he smiled, "R-really?" he cursed lightly in his head for stuttering, and began to walk towards Chris and Dan with a hope of being involved. Only to get his hope crushed.

"Yeah, Phil could you make me and Chris some tea? We don't want to leave the fans, thanks!"

"Oh okay..." Phil sighed letting his disappointment show, it's not like Dan cared anyway, and he wandered to the kitchen to make two cups of tea. Phil himself didn't want any tea, he just wanted to sit in his room and surf the internet for ages.

Phil wasn't really focusing; the feeling of being replaced can do that to a person, so while picking up a mug from the cupboard he accidently missed the counter and dropped the mug on the floor.

The mug collided with the ground and shattered; a larger shard of the china flew off to the side and caught Phil's foot, causing a sticky red substance to flow from the cut. Phil hissed in pain, and tried not to look at the blood (the sight of actual blood always made him feel faint) as he picked up pieces of the broken mug.

Eventually Dan and Chris came in to the room, still carrying the laptop with YouNow on, to see what the noise they had herd earlier was all about.

"Bloody hell Phil!" Dan exclaimed "how did you manage this!?" he pointed the laptop down at the kitchen floor so the internet viewers could see, Chris just laughed, whether it was at Phil or at the situation no one knew. But this wasn't exactly a laughing matter.

"I-I don't know Dan! My hand just slipped or something… could you finish this up please? You know I don't like blood." Phil was panicking slightly, he was so embarrassed and the blood was making him feel woozy.

"I suppose" Dan rolled his eyes, crouched down and took the pieces of china off of Phil that Phil had already collected.

"Thanks" Phil murmured before hobbling off to the bathroom to clean his wound.

_((Please review :3 ))_


	2. Chapter 2

When Phil came back from the bathroom, with a bandage wrapped around his foot, he saw that Chris and Dan were happily enjoying a mug of tea each and chatting aimlessly, they must have ended the live show because now the laptop was shut.

Phil was still jealous that Chris was always with Dan, but if Dan was happy so was Phil.

But then Phil noticed something that just made him want to break down.

Chris was using Phils favourite mug. The one he always used. It had his name on and everything!

In disbelief Phil approached the pair slowly and said "hey, why is he using my mug?" it came out a lot more timid than he had hoped, where was manly Phil when he needed him?

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, well it was the first mug I saw" Dan smiled "you don't mind right? It's just a mug"

"It starts with a mug, next he will be moving in…" Phil mumbled under his breath trying to hide his annoyance before saying clearly "yeah I guess you are right, just a mug" he laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck "but could you use a different one next time please?"

"Yeah sure" Chris smiled at Phil, but it wasn't a very friendly smile, it had a fake-ness about it that didn't settle well with Phil.

"Thanks" Phil said back before turning and walking to the door way "hey I am going to go to the shops for a bit, want anything?"

Dan pondered his thoughts for a second then answered "nah, why are you going down there anyway?"

"I just wanted to get a kinder egg" which was a lie, Phil didn't want anything; he just wanted to get out of the flat till Chris was gone.

"Ha! Waste of money, aren't you a little old for those?" Chris said with the same smile as before but this time it looked a little more evil.

"You're never too old for toys and chocolate…" Phil said before leaving the room as quickly as possible to go get his coat.

Dan turned to Chris, he wanted to say: "Hey that was a little uncalled for Chris; I love kinder eggs as well."

But instead he said: "Sorry about Phil, he's very childish." before laughing and finishing off his tea.

Chis just agreed and replied with "he needs to grow up."

Phil had heard their convocation from the corridor and felt utterly betrayed. He left the flat with no idea when he would come back or if he wanted too really.

Some best friend Dan was.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil didn't get back from the shops till at least 11 o'clock, he didn't even go there in the end, he had just wandered aimlessly around London until he noticed the time and thought he should get back.

Phil was pretty disappointed that Dan didn't care that he hadn't come back for ages; Dan was probably having way too much fun with Chris to care about him.

Upon arriving home Phil went to the kitchen, he was really hungry; forgetting to eat does that to a person. Whilst making a bowl of cereal (his special creation of Frosted Wheats and Shredies) he heard footsteps coming up behind him, suspecting it was Dan he said sarcastically "what ever happened to caring where your friends are anyway?"

_But it wasn't Dan._

Chris stood in the door way to the kitchen and laughed "You've been out ages! Dan was a little worried but I told him you were fine and look, you are!" Chris casually took a few steps towards Phil. "to think it would take you so long just to buy a kid snack!" he chuckled.

Phil wasn't sure if Chris had meant what he just said as a joke or not, but it still wasn't a nice thing to say and it hurt Phil a little.

"No, I went out and had a walk around Hyde Park for a bit, but I lost track of the time, that's why I am so late." Phil almost snapped back at Chris. He didn't want to talk; there was something about him Phil just didn't like. Not just the whole taking his best friend thing away, there was more to it than that.

"Okay then whatever you say" Chris smiled coming a little bit closer, now he was about a metre away from phil. "but, if you could go so long on your own, forgetting about everything, even Dan! Then maybe you guys aren't really friends."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I am just saying that maybe you should accept that you and Dan were never _really _friends."

Phil was taken aback by what Chris had just said, how dare he have the nerve to even suggest that to be true. It wasn't, right?

He and Dan were like cookies and milk, on their own they are nice, but when together they are amazing! Dan and Phil had been friends for as long as Phil could remember, there was no way in hell that could be fake!

"That's not true and you know it!" Phil said a bit louder than he would have liked, but what did it matter? He had a right to be loud and angry.

"Oh please, Dan is my friend not yours!"

Chris clenched his fist and drew back, quickly punching Phil across the face with enough force to send poor Phil to the ground.

"I didn't want to have to beat the information in to you but if that's what it takes…" Chris said shaking his head at Phil "and if you tell Dan I hit you, you won't ever see him again."

Phil whimpered and held his cheek, what was he supposed to do…?

It was then footsteps were once again herd making their way to the kitchen where Phil and Chris were.

There was only one person it could be.

_((that's all for now, will update next week or so!))_


	4. Chapter 4

Dan walked in to the door way of the kitchen and was confused with the scene that was in front of him.

"Uhhh… what happened here?" he questioned to both of his friends.

Chris hurried over to Phils side and put his hands on Phils shoulders pretending to help the ebony haired boy, "I don't know, I came in to say hi to Phil, then he suddenly collapsed and hit his head on the counter!" Chris turned his head to face Phil "Are you okay?" is what Chris said out loud but Phil knew Chris really meant "Don't you dare say a word. You know what will happen"

The poor ebony haired boy frowned for a moment before forcing himself to laugh the fall off "yeah I'm fine just tired is all" he said with a fake smile.

Dan tipped his head to the side with disbelief "Are you sure Phil?" he asked and took a step towards Phil "here let me take you to your room, you need to rest." Dan said with concern obvious in his voice.

A small sense of hope for their friendship flashed through Phil, but is was gone as soon as it arrived.

Upon noticing Dans care for Phil, Chris quickly blocked the chances of Phil getting any affection from Dan.

Chris began to help Phil up and chuckled quickly with a smile "no, no Dan, you go back to your room and start the game up again, I will help Phil. I am not only friends with **_you _**ya know."

"Okay if you want to, hope you feel better tomorrow Phil" Dan said and the corners of his mouth pricked up in to a small smile as he exited. Glad Phil and Chris got along.

As soon as Chris herd Dan shut his bedroom door, Chris threw Phil back down on the ground from where he was 'helping' Phil up. Earning a muffled noise of pain from the ebony haired boy as his body collided with the hard kitchen floor.

"You passed this round Philly boy. Just remember, Dan is my friend now, not yours. You had better stay out of our way." Chris glared down at Phil before leaving the kitchen to return to Dan.

Phil had sworn he herd Chris laugh evilly as he left, wouldn't have surprised him, he always knew there was something bad about Chris.

Phil sighed and started to get up of the floor, his face hurt from the punch and now his butt hurt from being pushed over. He really just wanted to be in bed asleep, then his body would be unconscious to how much sorrow he was feeling.

He shuffled his way to his bed room, tears in his eyes and a frown plastered across his face.

_There's no way it can get worse from here… right?_ Phil thought to himself, hoping it would be true. But knew in the pit of his stomach it really wouldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

**((sorry this is going to be a short one, but its better than no update right?))**

Months passed and slowly the amount of bruises and cuts on Phils body grew.

Chris was an extremely violent person; nothing like he seemed to be around Dan.

Phil tried his best to stay near Dan, or at least make sure the brown haired male was in the same room as much as possible during the first week of beatings. That way Chris wouldn't try and hurt him as much.

But alas, Chris soon caught on to this and, let's just say he wasn't very happy.

Phil had spent the day round Carries house listening to her rehearse for an audition she had the next day, her voice was as beautiful and Phil was sure he would soon be seeing her on stage.

He was now trudging home in the dark, he wanted to get home and see Dan but he knew Chris would be there and his heart would break a little more.

So he continued his slow walk home with a frown on his face, but suddenly a strange feeling washed over him.

He could feel eyes burning in to the back of his head and an icy chill ran down his back.  
Someone was following him, and judging by the feeling the stranger gave Phil, they weren't friendly.

Phil began to walk faster, and of course the stranger picked up the pace as well.

Phil cursed lightly under his breath (which must have meant the situation was bad as Phil never swears!). As much as he hated being home with Dan and Chris he would much rather be there right now, it's slightly safer.

The black haired boy decided his best bet was to run, and run like hell away from this strange looming figure. Phil was pretty sure he knew a short cut to his and Dans flat; just take the next right down an ally and boom! He'd be home.

So Phil put all his energy in to sprinting ahead, that ally was his best bet at getting home and losing his stalker.

The stranger sped up also (what a surprise) but the stranger was a lot faster than Phil and seemed to be catching up to the poor black haired boy.

Phil panicked, scarred for his life. "I turn here right? The ally is here-" He thought to himself as he turned a corner.

**WHAM!**

...

...

There was no corner, but a wall which Phil slammed in to and he fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Ow ow ow owwwwww" he mumbled, tears stinging his eyes. He was about to stand up and continue to run away when all of a sudden a boot pressed down on his chest, keeping him pinned to the floor.

The boot belonged to his stalker...

Phil looked up at the man standing over him through foggy eyes. He knew exactly who the blurred figure was.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" Phil whined loudly trying desperately to get out from under the heavy boot.

Chris smiled sadistically down at Phil, "Because you won't leave me and Dan alone. That's why."


	6. Chapter 6 -Dan isn't a Dick-

**HULLO! thank you so much for reviews and so on :) they make so really happy :) i am glad you guys like this story and some of you feel like you can relate to how Phil is feeling which makes me feel like a good wrighter but also want to give you a massive hug :( *hugs* **

**anyway on with the story!**

Dan sighed loudly as he shut one of his many Delia Smith cook books, although he loved Delia and her food is orgasmic Dan just couldn't find anything that sounded right.

Chris was starting to get annoying. Like, _really_ annoying. Dan felt like he had no privacy anymore and there was only so much he and Chris had in common. When he first met Chris, Dan had wanted to impress the other radio presenter as he had thought Chris was pretty cool, so Dan did all he could to become friends with Chris. Even be horrible to his best friend, besides, Phil knew Dan didn't mean anything by all the little insults and so on right?

Dan had to admit that he really missed phil. He wanted to make something for Phil that said "I don't want to lose my best friend" but even Delia Smith didn't have a recipe for that.

The brown haired boy was alone in the apartment he and Phil owned for the first time in god knows how long. The space away from Chris was excellent, Dan could finally breathe, but the air felt empty without Phil around. He really hoped Phil would get home before Chris came over uninvited **again**.

"Phil said he was going to Carries right?" Dan asked himself before absentmindedly wandering over to his IPhone which was lying on the sofa next to where Dan would normally sit. _"It won't hurt to phone him, just to see when he's going to be home…"_ Dan thought.

There was no answer, it didn't even ring once! Dan suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but he told himself not to worry, Phil is 26, although the 2 feels like its silent Phil can still take care of himself.

But, Dan thought he should call Carrie just to make sure.

One ring…

Two…

Three…

Fou-

"Hello~" Carries voice came through the speaker on Dans phone.

"Hi Carrie!" Dan said, then quickly rushed to the point of his call "Is Phil still with you?

"No," she sounded confused. That's not good. "He left at least 2 hours ago, why? Is he not home yet?" she asked now sounding concerned.

"No… No he's not home." Dan now had that sinking feeling again but this time it was far more intense.

"Oh- do you want me to call the police?" Carrie offered worried for her friend and thinking of the only solution she could at short notice.

"No!" Dan said a bit too defensively. If the police got involved then that means something bad might have happened.

_"Phil is just late, he is okay_."

"I-if you say so, text me when he gets back. Bye," She said doubting Dan's choice.

"Thanks Carrie, bye-" Dan tapped the red button on the screen.

…

There was a long pause of silence in the room; Dan just stood still. His phone clutched tightly in his right hand. When suddenly he ran down stairs and too the door as fast as his legs would take him. Grabbing a jacket then darting out the door before quickly locking it behind him.

_"I'm coming to find you Phil wherever you are. I can't take another bloody day of Chris. I just want my old life back with you as my best friend!" _ Dan shouted in his mind, longing to just chill with Phil and watch Game of Thrones again.

**thank you for reading :D please review ^^**


End file.
